IM A SACRIFICE! BYE! SEQUEL 2
by JershyKun082901
Summary: Previously: "Okay so now being bad is good and being good is bad….Got it!" I said putting my fist in my other hand, I grabbed Reiji's and dragged him out of the room- "Alright, there's time to waste! I'm full of energy so let go explore!" "Oh, oh can we go see our old school, Josh, please?" "I wonder if everyone is still there! Alright then let's go!" We were now walking down t


The Host Club

Previously:

"Okay so now being bad is good and being good is bad….Got it!" I said putting my fist in my other hand, I grabbed Reiji's and dragged him out of the room-

"Alright, there's time to waste! I'm full of energy so let go explore!"

"Oh, oh can we go see our old school, Josh, please?"

"I wonder if everyone is still there! Alright then let's go!"

We were now walking down the sidewalk to the school once we could see our old friends walking out of the school me and Blake ran up to them, I jumped up and gave Mori a hug and Blake was crushing Tamiki. That's when someone said-

Start Chapter:

"I was not aware of the two of you coming home, and I see that you have finally stopped shunning who you really are." Kyouya started.

"We didn't have a choice in that one" Josh said looking back at the confused Vampires.

"What is it you mean. You have always had a choice." Kyouya stated.

"well now I want to hide my ears but if I do I'm afraid kanato might beat me," Josh said quietly while a sweat drop moved down her cheek.

Kyouya hearing the fear in her voice noticing that the statement was true just pushed up his glasses off the bridge of his nose and started writing in his little black book. The contents of what he was writing we do not know only that it meant no good from his aura.

"So how have all of you been? I haven't seen you guys for a long time" Josh said as she hugged Kyouya. He allowed her to hug him just this once.

"We have been just fine, thank you for your consumers. How have you and your sister been in your new school, I trust your grades have not dropped since I'm not there to keep you on track of what must be done."

"Let's not talk about grades….and if you really want to know there all F's and we have a zero In attendance"

"I have spent too much money on private tutors for you and your sister they should not be F's and what are you doing not even attending your classes?"

"W-w-well, We got in trouble…...and mostly because they (points at Sakamaki) wouldn't let us go and they (points to Reiji and Kanato) poisoned and nearly killed me"

"And pray tell why they have done this to you?"

"Apparently those two wanted to punish her and the rest think the both of us are their pets. Please help us kyoya?" Blake asked still holding onto Tamaki.

"Of course we'll help you my lovelies," Tamaki shouted to the world.

No one was listening to him for they were a little more worried about the scary aura the cousins were emitting into the air. Blake and Josh both moved over to them and tried to calm them down. The next thing they knew was Mori picked both them up and ran away with honey giving everyone a glare not to follow or else. Then proceeded to follow after his cousin.

"H-Honey w-where are you taking us!" Josh yelled as she held onto Mori for dear life.

"Away from them so they can't hurt you again."

This scared the girls, the honey they knew was always smiling and happy unless he was angry then he turns into almost another person. They didn't know what was going to happen. And so they kept on running farther and farther away from the rest of the group. Inside the girls felt relief to finally be with someone they trusted and away from those vampires. They just didn't know how long it was going to last. One thing they did know was that they were safe with their cousins. And they didn't want to go back to the vampires.

Back with the rest of the group Kyoya started his revenge plan on the vampires. He noticed they were outside a cafe and decided it was time for some more information to put in his little black book.

"Well, while we wait for them to come back we would like to treat you to some fine tea from this cafe."

Reiji noticed the manors and was slightly impressed. As a true 'gentleman' he agreed. They all filed into the cafe and waited for the runaways to return.

Informational Meeting

Josh, on the other hand, was still a little scared of what might happen to her friends if they were to anger Kanato and she was sure Blake was thinking the same thing, Josh lifted her fist and brought it down on Mori's shoulder this made him come to a complete stop making the girls be thrown back a bit.

Mori started to glare at Josh a bit causing her to submit to him by lowering her ears, Mori's face was still showing no emotion but his eyes said a whole new story he gently set both the girls down and said-

"Not going back, they hurt you"

"b-but they'll hurt you guys too if we leave you alone."

"No they won't, case kyoya-chan has his private police force remember"

"No! They're vampires! Josh said yelling which surprised both of the boys. They both burst out in laughter-

"HA HA! Joshie! Vampires aren't real!" Honey said laughing hysterically, this made Josh very upset, she wasn't lying, she looked at Blake who stared at her with a 'stop talking now' face. But like always Josh didn't listen she pulled up her sleeve to show them the bite mark scar from when Kou bit her wrist, It never healed due to the medication that Ruki gave her, The boy's stopped laughing and stared angrily at the broken skin-

"They're vampires"

"Alright Josh we believe you, but they aren't powerful enough for me and Mori, just trust me….."

"I do trust you, but the others aren't powerful enough, so can you please keep this a secret at least until Kyoya figures it out"

"Yea, please Honey, we don't want to cause any trouble for the others"

"*Sigh* fine, but you're both staying with us until we figure something out."

"No, I-"

"Josh I know you think you are, but you're not strong enough to defeat them. So please let us help this time," Mori said everyone was surprised because that was the longest sentence Mori has ever said which meant he was serious-

"But I-" Josh was cut off by Blake saying-

"okay, Mori we trust you" giving Josh a glare at the end to ensure she knows not to piss them off any more by trying to be stupid heroes.

"Fine! But I swear If one of you get hurt I'm stepping in!" Josh said pouting angrily while she crossed her arms over her chest.

Once she agreed the four if they made their way to Honey place to keep the girls far away from the Sakamaki's.


End file.
